The First Alliance
The Writer and The Beginner are both thrown back in time, to a point between "The Crack between Dimensions" and "The Alternate Reality's Evil Commander" and need to find out why. They find out that the cause of their crash landing is because of a purple dust. The purple dust attacks a bunch of the "past members" and the Beginner, only to be saved by a Time Lord called The Collector so The Writer, Beginner and Collector track the dust down to a sort of forest. The Beginner runs, trying to find the taken Spike Dimentos, and the duo are left finding out that the forest is inhabited by purple animals, who combined into one big giant. The Writer takes The Collector's sonic glasses to amplify the Sonic Toothbrush's signal, and separate the animals into dust. The dust was named clever dust, as it was alive after it was hit by a Thoros Alpha brain transplant beam and now does what the brain inside of the dust tells it to do. They then come across a rusty spaceship. The Writer stated that Spike and The Beginner might be dead due to the transplant, which enrages The Collector, slapping The Writer and storming in. The Collector finds brains, yelling out for The Dragon Keeper, Spike and The Beginner. Luckily they haven't been converted as stated by The Writer, but they attracted the attention of the clever dust. The Dragon Keeper threw a brain at the dust, separating it and the brain fell like heavy metal. The Beginner was about to reveal the plan, before being hit by a dart, rendering him unconscious. Darts were in reality, flying everywhere. The Writer untied Spike and dragged The Beginner's body away from the darts. The Dragon Keeper was kicking the darts away from him. The Beginner woke up, stating that the brains were for slavery. The Dragon Keeper stated that the only way that they could've known about their escape is cameras. Hidden cameras give off electricity, but The Dragon Keeper's sonic device was taken off of him. The Writer states she has a toothbrush (which clearly isn't impressive), but she says at least it isn't a Sonic Twig. The Beginner wakes up, but finds his device was taken off of him, so he wishes them good luck in finding the cameras. They find the cameras and disconnect them. Trying to find a location, Spike finds a map and knows that they are on a base in Tarradon Beta. The Writer says that it is incorrect, and they are on Thoros Beta, and the being is on Tarradon Beta. They decide to track the being down, crashing into a building on another planet. They see a being there, and the Writer says "Using brain transplants and leaving psychic energy in dust that tries to reform itself with host bodies. Brilliant concept and technology, but terrible for others. Tell us why ya did it?" The being turned around, revealing to be a Varosian, named Una, who's plan was to gain knowledge of the entire universe, and gains knowledge that the dust has. When Una was distracted by The Beginner, Spike leaned on a control panel, causing the Writer to disappear into purple dust. Looking around, he saw a switch labelled broadcast, and asked Una what her plans were, once collecting the knowledge required. She reveals that with the knowledge, she'd be able to make the ultimate weapon and healing machine, meaning she's win in any circumstance. She then realized Spike wasn't concerned about the disappearance of The Writer, but he calmly said that the energy could simply be reversed. He looked out the window and saw Judoon ships landing. Una started worrying, and threatened their alliance, before the Judoon took her. Soon, Spike safely returned The Writer, and everyone started vanishing, returning to their time lines. Spike saw a nametag on the floor, reading Professor Jones, which he thought was of no significance. Finally, they all returned to the TARDIS' to go onto new adventures. Category:Episodes and sagas Category:Episodes